Don't let me Fall
by Submissive
Summary: I always knew i loved her more and I'd never stop fighting for her. That was until She made her choice... Can she forgive me for giving up on us?.
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""So you haven't heard from Shelby either Alex?". Says Ryan Gushing over his girlfriend, kissing her ear. "No, We havnt spoken since Last month". She says smiling at Ryan. I knew it was coming they were going to turn to me and ask questions they would piss me off . "Where the Hell is Simom, the bathroom can't be that long of a line". I say Looking around for him to avoid them looking for my comment. the pair Particularly ate one another finally they pay attention to my Question. "Ah maybe you should go check on him". Says Ryan. "Oh now now Ryan we promised we'd spend Some time with Our friends we haven't seen one another since weeks". She says Putting her hand over Ryan's lips. "No need to Search for me I was just on the phone with Niema, line was insane at the restroom". Simon says phone in hand. "I was getting worried about you buddy". I say downing my Bourbon. The nerd just chuckled. "Nat and Brandon and really hitting it". Ryan says laughing with Alex covering her face in his chest from her laughing, "hey well I hope we're as happy as they are after our wedding". She says. Alex and Ryan were Engaged and soon to be married, the pair were obsessed with one another. They have been Over stressing me that me and Shelby would have to share a table, Shelby being Alex's bridesmaid. "Im already so happy with you and my love grows even more everyday, if that's possible". Says Ryan. "So speaking of happy couples are you Excited to see Shelby?". Asks Simon. Will finally comes to the table with a New round. "Perfect timing". I say grabbing my drink from him and downing it. "So?". Says Alex. About Simoms question. "So to what". Asks will. "See this is why my ass never leaves Georgetown". I say nodding my head. "Sorry but we all want to know about your mix feelings because we care about you both". Says Ryan. "Yeah I feel the love but please everybody back the fuck off". "Calm down man". Says Simon. Just then the newlyweds arrived back at the table. "I was really getting my grove on"./h3
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Says nat. Brandon just grabes the drink out of Wills hand and downs it. "Not so Young anymore my friend". I say. "Nope, I can't keep up with you hot ass women. Woman your Sizzling". He says smiling at his wife. "Well I think it's time I retire for the night". I say. "Oh Come on Caleb". Says will. "We know your only going back to the Four seasons Just to finish a bottle on your own and whatever porn you could get your hands on". Says Ryan i Smirk. Alex nudges Ryan "We promise to be good". Says Alex. "No need to play nice by me". I say standing "Well if your heading out you know it's unnecessary to get a Hotel you could stay with me". Says Simon. "No thank you Simon as Special agent Booth replied I must say his sentence was Correct". I say. Ryan laughs and rubs his temples. "Ew, Caleb!". Says Natalie. "Hey I didn't say anything i just confirmed". I say dropping a couple twentys and a hundred on the table. "Hey, Your a guest, no need to drop anything hot shot". Says Ryan. "Says the Guy who showed up to the club like a boss with his lambo". I say. "Coming from the guy who sent his Ferrari here". He says. "Where both cocky asses what can I say". I say as I walk away from the table "good night". They all shout. /h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Once back at the room I poured some Bourbon in my glass and sat down on the Sofa. Ryan and Alex were the happiest they ever were. And they thought marriage would make things better like its the next step. The truth is why complicate things when they are good already. They are going to regret there Idea. I downed my cup and quickly Refilled. Why wasn't she answering her best friends phone call?. It wasn't my problem I didn't want to care. Shelby made it very clear we'd never be together again. Yes we've went through our fair share of obstacle as a couple in back in the day. We've definitely lost trust in one another one than once. But we would always Give in to one another. I always knew I'd die without a doubt about for Shelby, I knew she loved me and like myself she had a Complicated way of showing it I loved her so much that there was no anyone could love the same way, it was impulsive and possessive and I understood and was okay that if she only gave all she could that would be everything but after the Life changing decisions she make without my Interest I couldn't fight anymore for once in my life I knew I was done With Shelby Wyatt. /h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"""FLASH BACK""/h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"She was beautiful and she was mine. I felt almost selfish I never wanted to share her. I felt myself turn Red when other men looked at her Even though i knew she loved me I couldn't help my self she was to precious. She layed so peaceful on her side. Her sexy blood hair tousled all over. Her full lips pouted as she slept. Her eye long eyelashes stood out. I grabed her perfect little hand and kissed it looking down at her Engagement ring. It was huge and what she always dreamed of. It always shined just like her. I Remember going to Harry Winston and nothing Looking nothing was Worthy enough to Be on her perfect little finger until the women told me she had something perfect in mind and it was in the back and far worth more than all the rings out here. And that's when after endless search i found my Queens Ring. She meant everything I couldn't imagine a life without her and this will make sure i never have to know. I will never be like my father or any husband I have ever seen to Shelby the fact that she accepted me to be her husband made me vow to treat her everyday like Royalty. She was the happiest woman. She defined the word perfection. I couldn't understand how she wanted and why to marry me. She was my life. /h3 


End file.
